Lucky Streak
Luckystreak.jpg|First ever drawing done by a brony friend Hisgametoplay.png|"Wheel of Fate" sadlucky.png|Love is the only game Lucky Streak cannot win unyielding loneliness.png|The lonliness is getting to him Hitler_Funny_Expression.jpg hitler approves.jpg Description Lucky Streak is an Earth Pony who was born and raised in the city of Manehattan. He is a grey colored pony with a dark grey mane, and has a cheery disposition despite his family being the 'upper crust snob' style. He is a brony who thrives on joy as well as chance, which is what led to his cutie mark of a ring of 7's. Spins of the wheel, games of chance, those are what thrills him, and his joy of others winning is what drives him on. History He was born to a family of rich Earth ponies on a cloudy morning in the great city of Manehattan. His mother and father were both proud to have a son to carry on their traditions and fortune and settled on calling him Lucky Streak. It served no purpose other then to represent their feelings of a lucky chance happening once more (the family had a habit of having a son before their time came to pass on the fortunes and teachings), but it'd be more apparent as he got older. His younger years as well as his teenage years were like any other pony, only he had money to back himself up against. However, he hated it. He saw so many without and he felt that they deserved it more, but his parents would often scoff at his feelings of wanting to assist. despite all their constant talking about gaining more and wanting to remain at the top to try and meet Celestia's good graces, he felt he needed to give it all up to make others happy. Late that night, he had a splendid idea, and set his idea in motion. That idea would set the tides of fate to give him his purpose in life. A few weeks later, after working in secret, he walked among a crowd of Manehattanites and announced his new 'game' he had created. It'd give a chance for others to gain money all while having fun. He dubbed his game "Wheel of Fate" and with the first spin he felt an emotion surge through himself. Joy was that feeling. Whether it was the poor ponies winning a small lump of change, or the rich ponies losing a bit for him to store for later to help others, it brought a smile to his face, and his cutie mark to his flank. Jump a few years later to adulthood, and his wheel continued to provide oppertunities. Even after his parents died and he inherited their fortune, he never went down the road they paved for him. He sold the building he gained through inheritence to convert it into an apartment complex for more housing, and he took his wealth and wheel and took to traveling. He eventually picked up a pair of specs and a derby to wear, and embraced his name for what it really meant. To help ponies to win it big , help them along with their Lucky Streak. His Game 'Wheel of Fate' (taken from the original picture seen below) "Lucky Streak is a game brony. Chance is his passion. so to share it with everypony, he devised a simple game. It also shows his generosity, because if anypony wagered a lot on his game and lost it all, he'd give them back half of whatever they lost. First thing is, you wager what you think you can handle. bits, apples, an article of clothing, anything. He's not stingy. your stuff is welcome regardless (within reason of course). Once it's determined, give his wheel a spin. If you land on green, you advance to the next level of prizes, or take the prize from the round your on and leave. If you advance, a green wedge, picked at random, becomes red and the game continues. If you claim the first round prize, you can either take back what you wagered, or get something small like a pin, badge or trinket. 2nd round ups it by either allowing you to earn a couple trinkets, some bits, ect. It goes on and on until either somepony loses by landing in the red, or reaching round 6 and winning. The grand prize is whatever you want, and he'll pay for it, so long as it isn't too much of an expense. A meal, some sweets, a bushel of apples ect." Also upon realizing, the way to determine how you land on Green or Red is by the black peg settled in the middle of the wheel holding it up. Other Info Unknown to anyone, he tends to carry everything in a saddlebag enchanted by a unicorn when he had gone to Canterlot on a trip for his parents. Although it looks like any other standard storage, the enchantment allows for items much larger then itself to be stuffed inside. It's how he carries his money, trinkets, items and his precious wheel. Lucky had also requested it to be invisible so it appears he drags his stuff out of thin air as a sort of stage trick to try and install shock and awe to anypony who decides to try and play. Creator Info This brony was created by TheTwoTonHammer who may be found at Furaffinity as well as DeviantArt under the usernames of Agathos and Ruthos respectively Furaffinity Page (NSFW) Deviantart Page Category:Bronie Category:Pony Category:Male